Tekkaman
Tekkaman is the main character of the Tatsunoko anime of the same name made by Tatsunoko Productions in 1975. He appears in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Backstory With his state-of the art Tekset system technology, Joji Minami transforms himself into Tekkaman, the space knight. Tekkaman protects humanity by fighting off the evil organization, Waldaster, that killed his father. Appearance Tekkaman is a man of muscular build wearing a specially-designed suit of armor. The armor's overall color is white, with accents of red, blue, and yellow. He is never seen without his trusty Space Lance. Powers and Abilities When he dons the Tekka Armor, Joji Minami's own physical strength is increased about ten thousand fold. Also gains his trusty Space Lance, his weapon of choice. Other abilities and gadgets at his disposal include the Space Lariat (Also known as the Tek Win), Spur Cutter, Power Crush, and the Voltekka (a powerful beam from his forehead emblem). He usually goes into battle upon his robot Pegas, becoming much like a knight on horseback. His magnetic boots allow him to stay standing on Pegas despite outer space's lack of gravity. Personality Tekkaman (real name: Joji Minami) has a strong sense of justice. This often impairs his sense of judgement, however, as seen when he first went out to fight the Waldaster aliens in the currently dangerous and untested Tekka Armor. However, his friends Patricia and Andro are usually there to help him keep a level head. Tekkaman hates to see any injustice, and will fight with all of his ability to set things right. Gameplay In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, Tekkaman may be slow, but he's the definition of true power. The Space Knight has impressive range on his normal attacks and hits very hard, able to take an opponent beyond half their life with only one ground to air combo. His Hyper attacks are equally strong, making him a valuable ally in teams, especially considering that his assist is one of the best in the game. Special Attacks *'Tek Lancer:' Tekkaman throws his lance at the opponent. Once it has traveled the length of the screen, the lance wil flip over to Tekkaman and plant itself in the ground. Tekkaman can touch the lance or hit it with his lariat in order to pick it up again. Without the lance, Tekkaman will have to fight unarmed, which shortens the reach of his moves. If you fail to retrieve the lance it will return to you automatically after a period of time. The strength of the attack button used determines its damage (number of hits), speed and damage. Light Attack is the fastest but only hits one time. Hard Attack version is slower but hits 5 times. *'Tek Win:' This move causes Tekkaman to throw out a lariat in an attempt to lasso your opponentt. If he grabs the opponent, he pulls him towards himself and over his head. There are two versions of this move. The Light Attack version throws the lariat straight ahead. The Medium Attack version throws the lariat diagonally up/forward. The Hard Attack version first the lariat straight up. If the lariat hits an aerial target it will pull them to the ground. The Light Attack version can be comboed after but the Medium and Hard Attack versions cannot, but do more damage. This attack allows Tekkaman to juggle and combo giant characters, but like Karas's extension chain and Tekkaman Blade's projectiles it can be destroyed by larger attacks. *'Galaxy Windmill:' Tekkaman spins his lance over his head, dealing tremendous damage to anybody in its range. On the ground it has exceptional range, in the air the range is not as good but its more useful in combos. The Attack button used determines the attack's speed and damage, with Light Attack being the fastest but doing the least damage and the reverse for Hard Attack. The air version is special in that after the attack ends, Tekkaman is free to attack or use other specials, meaning that it's possible to do two of them in a single combo with careful timing. *'Gatling Lancer: '''Tekkaman makes a series of rapid stabs with his lance. The range is very good, but Tekkaman gets pushed away with each hit, which limits the number of hits you can get in. It is also very easy to combo into. In general it is useful for canceling his laggy attacks and making them somewhat safer. Some Tekkaman players even use this attack to stall in the air for building meter or running the clock, since it slows his aerial descent and is difficult to punish. Tekkaman can use this move to perform a rather amusing corner loop too, although it's not incredibly practical in a real match. Assist Attack *'Space Lariat': Tekkaman uses the diagonal space lariat, catchingany opponent it hits and then pulling them behind him. This is one of the best assists in the game. If it hits, it keeps the opponent pinned for a long time andit has fantastic reach, making it useful in all sorts of intricate combos. Hyper Combos *'Voltekka (Level 1):' Tekkaman fires a tremendously powerful beam from his forehead, causing tons of damage to any opponent character in its path. It has some start-up time to execute, the strain of using this beam causes Tekkaman to recover after the attack, leaving him vulnerable for a second. If this attack is used in the air, Pegas appears to give Tekkaman a platform to stand upon. If Pegas hits the opponent, the opponent is tossed back into the beam. If Tekkaman does not have his lance, the attack comes out faster. *'Super Spinning Tek Lancer (Level 1):' Tekkaman throws his lance into the air then shoots a laser beam into the spinning lance, scattering the laser out. The startup is extremely slow but it does a lot of damage. Like the Space Lance, if you do not catch the lance on its way back you will have to retrieve it or wait for it to automatically return. It is possible to use this attack as an anti-air, hitting your opponent with the lance on the way up. Doing so will cause them to be juggled on top of the lance for similar damage. If done in the corner, however, they may get stuck in the beam on the way up, which seriously reduces its damage. This attack is incredibly useful in Delayed Hyper Combos because it hits downed opponents for massive damage, making it very useful to characters like Roll. *'Space Knights Formation (Level 3):''' Tekkaman shoots his space lariat diagonally upwards. If it hits, he impales the opponent on his lance, throws them into the air, and then performs a powerful punch with the aid of Pegas. It does a lot of damage and is not hard to combo into. Trivia * Due to his suit's array of various colors, Kaijin No Soki assumes Tekkaman is a Kabuki performer. Gallery TvCTekkaman.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Artwork Tekkaman-uas-end.jpg|TvC:UaS Ending Pictures Category:Tekkaman Category:Male Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:TvC Characters Category:Tatsunoko Characters